


You Don’t Always Get What You Wish For

by Winxfairy866



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Author Doesn’t Know How To Tag, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter deserves the world, nothing to graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxfairy866/pseuds/Winxfairy866
Summary: Peter Parker promised he wouldn’t let anyone else find out what happened to him. But he wasn’t going to break his promise about stopping it from happening to someone else. People don’t always get what they wish for.(Sorry Suck at Summeries)





	You Don’t Always Get What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> *Mentions Childhood Secual Abuse*  
> *Sexual Abuse can be a trigger plz be careful*   
> *Not Graphic* 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Peter remembers it clearly as if it wasn’t years ago when it happened. Some parts are fuzzy but I guess that’s his brains way of blocking out some of the terrors that happened. He was eight years old he didn’t fully know what was happening. Skip was one of his first friends sure he was older but he was nice to Peter. But that day when Skip showed him those inappropriate magazines and wanted to recreate them he knew something was wrong. Skip didn’t listen to him when he told him to stop touching him Peter still remembers the words Skip told him, “Come on Einstein it’ll be fun and you’ll feel great.”

When Peter went home that day he was scared to tell anyone especially Aunt May or Uncle Ben. He cried himself to sleep that night and had nightmares about the events that happened that day. Aunt May could tell something was wrong I became quite and withdrawn from them. One night May and Ben sat me down and told them that I could tell them anything. I broke down crying telling them what happened. May was so mad she wanted to go hurt Skip but Ben calmed her down. They told me what happened wasn’t my fault and I should never blame myself. Skip went to jail and I never saw him again. But I vowed I would never let this happen to anyone else and when I became Spider-Man I could act on that promise. 

Peter was now 17 had been Spider-Man for two years and had an internship with Tony Stark. His life was going pretty great he didn’t think about the ordeal with Skip very much. He never told anyone else about what had happened besides May and Ben. But it was well known that Spider-Man hit rapists the hardest but who wouldn’t. Peter knew it wasn’t his fault about what had happen to him but it was his business. He didn’t want anyone else to know especially Tony. Didn’t want him to think different of Peter. But you don’t always get what you wish for. 

 

Peter was on patrol one chilly day in December it looked like it was going to snow. He was really glad Mr. Stark added the heating device in his suit. The building he was on had a beautiful view of the city, it was times like these he loved. He could see the city he loved and what he was protecting. Peter was daydreaming about the city that he almost didn’t hear the cry of the child. Alerted Peter listened closely to try to hear where it was coming from. It sounded like a young boy crying for help. The cry was close so it had to be a building close by. He asked Karen to figure out where it was coming from and swung to the building. Peter sightly scaled the building to an open window to see what was happening. In the room was a small boy no older than 6 or 7 years old and on top of him a young man in his 20s. The boy had tears on his face and was telling the man to stop. 

Hadn’t even realizing he had moved Peter was half way across the room to get the man off the boy. He pulled the man off and pinned him to the wall. “What do you think your doing?”, Peter asked with the most menacing voice. The man looked frightened and stuttered a remark,”I’m his babysitter we were just having fun no harm done.” Peters grip got tighter on the man as he tried to explain more. “I swear we were just trying to have some fun. He liked it, I wasn’t even hurting him.” Flashbacks to Skip made him see red and he started to attack the man. He started to punch the man repeatedly and was so angry. Peter didn’t hear Karen say she was alerting Mr.Stark of the situation. The thing that snapped him out of his rage was the child heavily crying. Peter looked down at the bloodied man and realized what he had done. Slowly getting off the man he made sure he was still alive and then looked at the child. The child looked scared to death. He was crying and holding a Spider-Man plushie. No wonder he was freaked out more he just saw his hero almost beat someone to death. 

Peter bent down to the kid and tried to calm him down. “Hey buddy it’s okay I’m sorry you had to see that. But your safe now no one is going to hurt you I’ll make sure of that. Can you tell me your name?”, Peter said In the gentlest voice. The child looked over to the man and then at him. He squeezed his plush more and said,”Mommy says I’m not supposed to talk to strangers but your Spider-Man so you don’t count. My names Theo and please don’t be mad at me. I told him to stop and he wouldn’t listen to me.” Theo started crying again and ran to hung Peter. 

Peter developed him in a tight hug and whispered these words,” It’s very nice to meet you Theo. And of course I’m not mad at you. You did nothing wrong.” When Theo looked at him Peter could see he didn’t believe him. “Theo I need you to know what happened tonight is none of your fault. Don’t listen to what anybody says otherwise. You can’t blame your self either.” Theo looked at him and,”But what if mommy is mad at me. And doesn’t believe me I’ve been acting out ever since daddy left.” “Trust me your mom is going to be happy that your safe. Can I tell you a secret Theo?”, Peter asks the boy. “Of course Mr. Spider-Man I promise I won’t tell anyone”. 

A smile forms under the mask and he says,” The same thing that happened to you tonight happened to me when I was a boy. And it made me stronger your going to get through this I promise you that. It’s okay to tell people and to be scared. Now how about we call your mom and get her to come home?” The boy nodded to at him in awe and he knew that Theo trusted him. 

While the boys went to call Theo’s mom a shadow from the window that Peter didn’t know was there became clear. Tony Stark who witnessed Peter confess what happened to him and comfort that boy couldn’t be prouder. He swore to himself that no one would hurt Peter again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys let me know if you want a part 2 with a interaction with Tony.


End file.
